Right Down to the Blood
by Katy Cantin
Summary: ONESHOT. LMHG. Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention.


**_Right Down to the Blood  
_**LM/HG

**_

* * *

_**

_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor, just for the attention._

He watched her from the other side of the room. There were moments when he thought she had moved but it was only the brief moments when people would dance by her, holding each other by the hands and by the waists.

He moved like a snake through the people to get to her, just to be able to speak with her for one more time. One last time before something horrible would happen.

It had been a year after the war, Harry Potter had died trying to 'save' everyone and so had his little friend, Ronald. He had watched Hermione watch them die and needless to say he could have honestly felt something for the poor girl but he didn't. After all, she was a mudblood. She was nothing to him: only a little plaything, someone to push around and tease just to get his kicks for the day.

_Well she didn't choose this role, but she'll play it and make it sincere _

Lucius moved around her, coming up on her left side. He towered over her, his shadow seemingly to engulf all of her.

"Miss Granger. It's a pleasure seeing you again." He purred into her ear.

She shivered, turning her head only slightly to see him for a brief moment before she turned away, adverting her eyes to the dancers instead. "Seeing me again? Oh yes, I remember. The last time we met was when you watched my friends die."

He smirked. "I was under a curse. What was I suppose to do?"

"You're a liar."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked right after, not even skipping a beat, and maybe it was the hope that maybe he actually had been under a curse that led Hermione to accept his hand, or maybe it was just the part of her brain that only yearned for someone to hold her again.  
Harry had been the only boy she had really loved, and now since he was gone she hadn't a clue what to do. It was all so strange.  
You really never thought about what would happen if someone you loved had died, but now that it had happened it was taking so long to sink in.

Lucius moved her out into the middle of the ballroom floor, putting one hand on her waist and the other hand held hers.  
He danced like a ghost.

Hermione was keeping a wary eye on him as they danced with each other, and Lucius was just smirking at her: that girl would never know what he was thinking.

"How's your wife?" Hermione asked in a monotone voice, deciding to strike up a conversation just for the hell of it.

"Quite dead." He replied, looking down at her.

"Oh." She mumbled, "I'm sorry I-."

"You didn't know. Yes, I get it." He replied to her. "I could ask the same about Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely, but we both know the answer to that, don't we?" he said in a dangerous tone of voice, just to make her mad, and it was only because he was such a horrible man, even he couldn't deny that, but he did love how he was.  
He loved being arrogant. After all, he was pureblood.

_Have some composure, and where is your posture? _

Hermione began to fume. If he hadn't been sane he could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of her ears.  
"Don't say that."

"Don't say what, _Hermione_?"

Hermione frowned, her grip on his hand tightening. "Don't you dare talk about them like that."

"Why? Are you afraid of dying too?" he leaned in closer, smirking as he whispered into her ear, "Because I swore I saw both of them crying before they were blown to pieces."

Hermione erupted into a fit of sobs, angry sobs too. She was trying to punch him, anything, but when you were upset and crying and your vision was blurred it was so hard to inflict any pain on someone.

People turned and looked, trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl.  
"She's just a little tired." Lucius said to the people around her. "Excuse us."  
He picked Hermione up wedding style, carrying her out to the foyer and set her down in front of him.

"You're a horrible, disgusting man!" she screamed at him.

"At least I'm not a mudblood." He hissed cruelly back, reaching inside of his robes his fingers touched a cool metal object.

"Stop!" she screamed, "Stop this! Stop all of this!"

Lucius smirked. "Do you want to be happy again, Miss Granger?" he asked, moving his hand around the object, so he was holding it tight.

Hermione sniffled, nodding as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Lucius moved forwards to her, wrapping one arm around her and patting her one the back for comfort.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me attention, give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break._

That's when he stabbed her.

Hermione stared at him as she faltered backwards, clutching her stomach, her hands red from the amount of blood that was pouring out of her wound.  
Her eyes darted from his to the steel knife, engraved with a serpent on it, covered in her blood, and his nice satin green suit that had been darken when her stomach had been up against his.

He moved swiftly behind her, putting the knife up to her throat.

_But they believe it from the tears, and the teeth right down to the blood at her feet_.

"I can make you happy." He mumbled, slicing the knife against her throat. Her blood sprayed everywhere and she fell down onto the floor in a heap.

Lucius wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked, looking down at her as he laid the knife down by her, stroking her hair softly before standing up and turned on his heel with his hands behind his back.

_Boys will be boys.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own annnyything. Everything is copyrighted J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and whoever else owns this like I know who. _

**Music:**  
_Time to Dance_ by Panic! At the Disco.  
check them out.


End file.
